


Gift Of Sound

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Music, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is in love with Bucky though neither of them know how to go about their feelings until one night





	Gift Of Sound

I'm a member of the Avengers and I'm in love with Bucky. In my room singing I opened the door Bucky fell on the floor

"oww" he said 

"Bucky!" you said 

I helped him up 

"are you OK?" I asked 

"yeah I'm fine Y/N sorry" Bucky said 

"it's fine I'm actually cinda lonely if you want to you can keep me company?" I said hoping he would say yes 

"uh sure I guess" he said 

I smiled and let him in 

"you can sit on my bed" I said 

Bucky sat on my bed I sat on my chair 

"so Bucky" he looked at me "why we're you sitting in front of my door" 

His cheeks went red and he scratched the back of his head nervous "huuu" 

Someone nocked 

"come in" 

Steve opened the door 

"oh sorry guys! I didn't mean to intrude" he said nervous 

"it's fine we were just talking" Bucky said and walked out 

I huffed Steve raised his eyes at me 

"oh shut up Rogers" I said

Later that night Steve and Natasha left for the night they stayed out late. Trying to sleep in my room suddenly I heard Bucky yelling the hole team ran in. I saw him he was hitting the wall 

"what the hell man!" Clint said 

"I can't get a hold on cap!" Sam said 

"somebody do something!" Tony said 

I walked closer to him the guy's tried to stop me I glared at them and started singing Bucky stopped he looked at me he ran and hugged me sobbing 

"get out" I mumbled 

I looked at my team members and pointed to the door they walked out of the room 

"don't die, don't die" he kept saying 

I sang he was quite I held his hand he laid on the bed. He looked at me in shock he touched my cheek 

"hey it's OK Bucky I'm here " 

"Y/N please just stay with me" he asked 

"OK" I said 

I laid my head head on his chest he wrapped his arms around me. That morning Bucky woke up he saw me 

"I'm so sorry!" 

I looked at him

"I'm so sorry Y/N " he said 

"Bucky, Bucky it's OK I actually slept well for once" 

He smiled kissed me I was shocked but kissed him back 

"my beautiful song Bird" he mumbled kissing me


End file.
